Unexpected Partners
by CharlotteAva
Summary: She was given the role of queen far too young, but still tried to uphold her mothers ideals. But when her kingdom is attacked by a strange man who is asking for a familiar name what will she do? Lemons in later chapters, NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first FF so I would appreciate if you would write reviews, if you do review keep in mind that this is my first FF so please go easy on me. Enjoy.**

 **Lucy's POV**

As I walked through the large hallway to the Royal Defense Council Room, I couldn't help but be nervous. Even though I have been training since I was 5 years old its not like I hope for a threat to come to my kingdom every day. When I reached the large doors and reached to open the door, I hesitated. _What if I can't do it? What if they're too strong for me?_ As hundreds of questions flowed through my head forcing me doubt myself and completely "flip shit". I collapsed to the floor and started to hyperventilate. But then I remembered the words of my beloved mother.

 _xxFlashbackxx_

 _In the gardens of the castle behind the large cherry blossom tree sat a beautiful little girl at the age of 5 crouched in a ball crying._

 _"Lucy?" An older, but equally enchanting woman said. "I've been looking for you darling." She said with a smile._

 _"Mommy, why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with me? I am your daughter, we're supposed to stay together, right?" The sad girl said._

 _"Oh Lucy, when you become queen you will understand the responsibility and duty you have to your subjects. At first you might be scared and want to seclude yourself away from the evil that threatens you, but you must realize that if you are to hide who will protect the other children and their mommies'? That is why I have to go, but I love you Lucy and I fight for the things I love." She said while holding the young girl close to her._

 _"I love you too mommy."_

 _xxFlashbackxx_

With remembering the last memory of my mother, I got up straightened my dress and pushed the doors open making quite an entrance if I do say so myself.

"Your majesty, we have been waiting for you." Said General Capricorn.

"From which direction is the enemy approaching" I said with authority.

"East milady." Said Loke, my most loyal and powerful knight and friend.

"In that case the plan will b-."

CRASH! A loud explosion was heard outside along with screams of innocent citizens. The look on my face dropped. _No! They're already starting their attack!_

"Change of plans Sagittarius you will set up archers at all the high locations in the center of the city, Virgo you will guide the closets citizens to the underground tunnels. Loke, Scorpio, and Taurus help the other citizens that cant go to the tunnels out of the city, Aries aid the citizens that get out, and Capricorn contact Aquarius and tell her that we need to contact and ally that will aid us in this troubling time." I surprising formulated a plan in my head and kept a calm composure at the same time.

"Your majesty what about your." Said Virgo worriedly.

"I am going to use every ounce of power I have to ensure the safety of my kingdom and fight off the enemy myself, but the ones that get past me the archers are to take them out."

"That is extremely reckless, Lucy!" Loke hollered.

"No it isn't. Its selfish. Because I love my kingdom, my citizens, and all of you. And I protect the things I love! Now go to your stations!" I said.

"Yes your majesty!" They said in unison.

They all rushed out giving me worried glances. I grabbed Capricorn's arm before he could get passed me.

"Is there something wrong, milady?" He said with concern in his voice.

"If…If anything…If I don't come back…I want you to take care of my mother and I's kingdom."

"Lucy don't-"

"You're the one that I trust to uphold our ways and traditions! Please…just say you will."

"…I will do my very best to fill the void you leave behind if you do not return, but please be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Capricorn." I said with a sad smile. He simply smiled and nodded and departed to fulfill his order. Now alone I walked out to the balcony to take in the destruction. It appeared as if the almost the entire east side of the kingdom was engulfed in flames.

"Mommy, please lend me strength to defeat this foe." And with that I jumped off the balcony towards my destination.

 **? POV**

 _I know for a fact he was seen here so where is he!_ I screamed in my head while crumbling another building with one punch. Y'know this is a pretty nice place, well was before I got here.

"Help! Help! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!" A little boy said, crying. He seemed to be stuck under a rock. I know I'm causing destruction but I'm not trying to kill people. I started running over to him to help him out.

"Hold on I'll help yo-" I was cut off when I got a very powerful kick to the face. I went skidding across the ground and into some rubble. _What the hell?_

"Little boy are you okay?" I heard a delicate voice say. I looked up to see possibly one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had a silver chest plate on that I'm sure was custom because in fit her curves perfectly she had a short-sleeve white and gold dress on under it with brown knee high boots and matching brown long gloves.

She lifted the rock with surprising ease.

"Young boy head toward the west gate and find Sir Loke tell him I sent you and he will help you."

"Thank you, your majesty." He said with a beaming smile and ran off the directions she told him. She turned toward me with a completely different expression of seriousness and anger. But all I could look at were her velvet brown eyes narrowed at me and her long golden locks that were gathered in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" she said.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." I said.

"Where is the rest of your army." She said.

"What army? I came here alone." A look of shock came over her face but only for a second.

"In that case why are you here?" she said.

"I'm here for Igneel I was told he was spotted here" another shocked expression came over her face as she took a step back and clutched a necklace that I didn't notice before. _She must know where Igneel is judging by her reaction._ And with that I ran at her with a flaming fist.

"You know where Igneel is, don't you! Tell me!" she blocked my attack and ignored my question taking a battle stance.

"I will not allow you to destroy me kingdom any longer!" She said as light began to surround her.

"Essence of life!" she shouted and a large beam came shooting out of her hands. I tried to dodge it but it followed me and sent me flying into a building. _Damn she's strong. I defiantly didn't expect this from her. Well no more underestimating._ I jumped out at ran right towards her.

"Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" I hollered and sent her flying but she came right back.

"Steller Fist!"

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Or fists connected and sent both of us flying backwards. When I got up I saw her with her hands in the air and looking up then she started to chant.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…

All the stars, far and wide…

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos…

I am the ruler of the stars…

Aspect become complete…

Oh thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 stars of the heaven…

Shine!

 **Urano Mentria!** "

It was as if stars came crashing down on me. I tried dodging all of them but I got hit with more than I'd like to admit. When the attack stopped and the smoke finally cleared I had new cuts and bruises and I saw girl on one knee panting hard. _That must have been a hard attack for her. Now my chance to attack._ And with that I rushed forward and let out a string of flaming punches and she took every one.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" I yelled trying to finish her off.

"Heavens deflection!" she yelled and a glowing wall came in front of her. When my attack hit it, it came right back at me.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Heavens deflection!" I yelled. _Take him out with his own attack._ I smirked. But then I saw the fire get absorbed by something. When it clear I saw that he ate the fire.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"You can attack me with fire all you want but it will never work!" he said with a smirk. "As much as I've loved this I don't have a lot of patience so why don't you just tell me where Igneel is." He said.

 _What does he want with Igneel? That doesn't matter this guy screams crazy and I won't betray Igneel._

"Constellation blast!" I yelled and various gold orbs went straight to him. He got hit once, but dodged the rest and made his way towards me.

"Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame! This ends now!" He came at me with a giant fire ball.

"The Heaven's Light!" An equally large ball of light appeared and I came at him with it. "I will protect the things I love!" When we finally collided there was an enormous explosion that shook the whole country.

 **Natsu's POV**

There was a loud explosion. It sent me flying back. I hit the ground but managed to stop myself from skidding. When the smoke cleared I saw her just standing there with a look of shock, fear, and disappointed all in one. She was cover in cuts, dirt, and bruises. She fell to her knees and looked at the sky.

"Ev-er-yone, I'm s-sorry. I-I failed you. I'm s-sorry…Mother." And with that she collapsed. As I made my way to her I couldn't help but feel a little bad. I crouched down and picked her up with ease and slung her over my shoulder. _She knows where Igneel is. She can help me find him. But I guess for now I should leave her kingdom, I've done enough damage._ And I walked out with the girl in my arms. _Igneel._

 **First chapter done! Sorry if you didn't like it and it totally sucked, but write reviews anyways! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Natsu POV**

As I walked through the forest with this blonde beauty slung somewhat carelessly on my shoulder, I couldn't help but take in her alluring sent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. _Igneel why does this girl know you? Does she have to do with your disappearance?!_ While unanswered questions flooded my mind, I suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean against a tree for support. Using all of that magic power had finally taken its toll. I was exhausted. I definitely underestimated this girl, she posses insane power. I decided to find a place to camp out for the night since no doubt she'll be just as tired as me when she wakes. I set her down and leaned her back against a tree. I gazed at her porcelain face and saw how calm and blissful she looked. As if on cue she slowly started to stir awake. When her eyes finally opened we both looked each other eye to eye, dark onyx to chocolate brown. And then the next thing I knew I was flying into a tree destroying it and rolling across the ground.

 **Lucy POV**

When I opened my eyes it took a minute for me to adjust to the lighting, it was dusk if I had to guess. Then I see these strong, mesmerizing, onyx orbs staring into mine. And I remembered what happened the kingdom, the intruder, and the fight. _That's right I lost._ But that must mean that those onyx orbs belong to the intruder, or should I say my kidnapper. In a split second with all my strength I had left I sent him soring. I shakily stood up, using the tree to balance myself. I am in so much pain. My limbs throbbed and my head was pounding, but I put on a bold face. When he got I got into a fighting position.

"Why did you take me? Why didn't you just kill me? What did you do to my kingdom?" I said the thought of him putting my entire home up in flames scared me.

"Stop asking so many questions that's literally all you've done. Right now I'm asking the questions, but to answer your last one I didn't do anything with you kingdom."

"Thank the Heavens." I sighed in relief.

"First what's your name?" He asked and slowly approached me. I stood strong, or at least made a valiant effort to, and said, "My name is Lucy Michelle Heartfilia I am the Queen of Crocus the kingdom of flowers." I said.

"Your queen?! But your so…young! Wait, how old are you?!" I sweat dropped at this he had a pretty childish reaction, but I couldn't help but find it cute. I mentally slapped myself for that. _How could you think something like that? He is the ENEMY._

"I'm 17 years old." I said and lowered my defenses, starting to feel a little more relaxed.

"17, huh? Well that's only a year younger than me." He said with a toothy smile. "But on a more serious note, how do you know Igneel?" And just like that his smile fell and was replaced by a stern face. He was now right in front of me.

"What makes you think I know him." I said.

"I saw your face when I mentioned his name before we fought." He replied still just as serious.

"What face?" _Deny, deny, deny._ I thought and mentally smirked.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me what you know about him, now."

"I don't know anything about some big dragon." I said.

He smirked, "I never said Igneel was a dragon."

 _Shit._ "So what if I know him that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." It was then he started getting physical. He pushed me up against the tree and I winced, I was still sore. He got dangerously close.

"Listen up girl, you are my prisoner and I have been searching for him for 7 long years and all I want is to ask him why he left me and you are the first lead I've had in a long time, so you will tell me where he is, got it!" he said. This side of him frightened me.

"What was he to you, if I may ask?" I asked. I really didn't want to anger him anymore than I already had and I could tell Igneel really means something to him.

"He was my father, well, adopted father. He taught me dragon slaying magic and gave me a home and a happy childhood. But he left me 7 years ago and I still don't know why." He said with a sad smile.

I looked at him for a while and then sighed. "Is there a place where I can freshen up around here? I'm absolutely filthy and when I explain how I know Igneel I'd prefer to be clean." And just like that his face lit up with joy.

"I'm pretty sure there's a lake around here, a little ways west if I'm right. I'll take you there!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Natsu." I said.

 **Natsu POV**

It's been an hour since I left her at the lake. I made dinner and I really didn't know when she would be done so I went to look for her. When I reached the lake I didn't see her at first. _What if she tricked me and escaped!_ With that thought in my mind I felt like an idiot, but then I saw her emerge from under the water. Her skin smooth and glossy from the water. She didn't see me because she continued to wash herself. _She's so beautiful, like a…goddess._ I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of her. _This is wrong I need to go, what's with me why can't I move?!_ I stepped back and incidentally crushed a twig. It cracked and she quickly covered her body and turned to my direction.

"Who's there?" She said. Thanks to my quick reflexes I managed to get behind a tree.

"Must've been an animal." She said to herself. _That was close._ I said and hurried back.

In a few minutes she joined me, looking refreshed.

"Hello." She said.

"Are you hungry I made some food." I offered her a bowl of stew. And she gladly accepted it.

"Thank you. Sooooo I'm guessing you want to hear my story now?" She asked.

"Please I really need to find him." I pleaded.

"Okay, It happened 7 years ago, I was 10 and I wasn't doing so well with my training that day, because it was her birthday…"

 _xxFlashbackxx_

 _It was a lovely, warm spring evening and in the training ground of the castle stood a sad girl being lectured by an uptight man._

 _"Young lady if you can not master a simple attack such as that than you are not strong enough to be queen." He scolded._

 _"Mommy says it's not the power of a person that makes them strong, but how they treat others and how big their heart is." The little girl says._

 _"First of all Princess Lucy, you must have proper grammar you are royalty so say what mommy used to say, since she is dead-"_

 _"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Lucy yelled cutting the man off._

 _"Miss Lucy that is not how a young lady acts, it is time to stop being a child and become a suitable queen for you kingdom and to come to terms with you mother's death!" he hollered back._

 _"No! Mommy is just up helping to protect the stars with the king of the spirits, that's where all the queens go!" She yelled and ran away. Where? Not even she knew._

 _***3 hours later***_

 _Lucy found herself on top of a grassy mountain on a rock crying. Suddenly she heard whirling winds above her, looking up she saw a massive beast, a dragon! It landed on the mountain just feet away from her. She nervously stepped away and the dragon looked at her._

 _"Hello there, young one." He said, his voice calm and kind. "What brings a little girl like you all the way out here?" She just stared wide-eyed at the magnificent creature in front of her._

 _"I…Um…Well." She couldn't seem to speak she was so shocked._

 _"AHAHAHAHA, oh dear child there's no need to be so frightened. How old are you?" He asked._

 _"I'm 10 years old sir." She answered timidly_

 _"My name is Igneel, child, what is yours?" he asked still so kind and happy. This calmed Lucy down._

 _"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am the Queen of Crocus, well, Queen in training." She said._

 _"A Queen. Well, well where are my manners." The dragon said and bowed, "Your Majesty." Lucy giggled and curtsied. "May ask why you are up here." Lucy's smile wavered and slowly became a frown._

 _"I ran away, because they keep saying she's dead, but she isn't, she isn't really dead!" She then started to cry._

 _"Who's not really dead?" Igneel asked with concern._

 _"My Mommy, the real queen. She had to go up to help protect the stars. That's where all the queens go, with the king of the spirits." Lucy said, still sniffling._

 _"I see and who is trying to tell you that she's dead?"_

 _"That mean old fart that's training me in the magic arts. He keeps telling me that I'm foolish and that I need to grow up."_

 _"Well if you ask me that 'old fart' needs to have some fun once in a while."_

 _"Yeah…"Lucy stilled looked pretty sad. Igneel looked at her with empathy and crouched down his massive head next to her petit body._

 _"Why do all the queens go up to protect the stars?" he asked._

 _"Because the stars are where the queens get their power to protect the kingdom and a lot of people want that power. So since the stars give that power to us the queens decide you protect them in return." She explained, somewhat mesmerized by her own words, "But no one believes me when I tell them that they always say the same thing, 'Oh really, that's nice,' or 'That's nice, whatever you want to believe.'" She said._

 _"I see…Well Lucy, do you believe in those words?" he asked._

 _"Of course I do! Its what my mommy always said and she was the greatest queen." She said with absolute certainty._

 _"So you only believe in it because it is what your mother said, or you believe in it yourself." Lucy thought for a moment._

 _"I believe in it because the stars are nice enough give us their power so we should do something nice in return by protecting them. And I think that's what my mommy thought too so that's why she's up there now." She said._

 _" Good, than why should what anyone else says matter to you or waver the way you think and view your mother. Keep thinking the way you do Lucy and never lose faith in three things: 1. The people who believe in you. 2. Your mother. 3. And yourself child." He said instantly making her feel better. The girl jumped on his snout hugging him._

 _"Thank you, Igneel." She said shedding new tears of happiness from her eyes._

 _Igneel went over to a large boulder. "Watch this Lucy." With one blow he smashed the rock into a million pieces. He picked up a piece that was, dirty brown with what seemed like red, fiery swirls. He put it in his hand and made a fist, putting it up to his mouth and looking up. And in seconds, fire spewed out. Lucy was aw-struck. When he was done, he opened his claw for Lucy to see a beautiful heart necklace, that was silver and shiny._

 _"For you." He gave her the necklace._

 _"Its so beautiful, thank you Igneel, I'll never take it off." She gleamed._

 _"That is good child I'm glad you like it. I afraid that this is goodbye though, I'm heading to a place called Anguis Saltus. I am very glad I met you your majesty." And just like that Igneel took off flying away._

 _"Goodbye Igneel! I'll never forget you!" she yelled after him._

 _xxEnd Flashbackxx_

Lucy finished her story and showed Natsu the heart necklace.

"He headed north. I can only assume that's where Anguis Saltus is."

"Thank you." He said and suddenly hugged her. She patted him on the back and smiled.

"I hope you know that since you've already kidnapped my that I'm going with you." She smirked.

"Wait-What?! But-" He said now looking at her in the eye.

"No 'buts'" He smiled at her and it only grew as he held out his hand and scratched the back of is head.

"Than I guess this means we're partners." Lucy smiled and took his hand.

"Partners."

 **Just so you know Anguis Saltus is Dragon Mountain in Latin. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **So here's the thing. I literally got one review and that made me a little upset, plus I started getting busy with homework, life and all that jazz. So I stopped, but then I thought about the few people that did follow and favorite my story so I have a new chapter and I would like my readers to actually review this time. Nothing really juicy, but next chapter (whenever I update it) will be hopefully. Enjoy!**

 **Normal POV.**

"So…Natsu, do you just go around from place to place trying to find leads on Igneel's whereabouts, or do you actually have a, oh I don't know, life? Ya know house, job, family and all that?" Lucy asked.

"A life? Of course I have a life! And my family is Fairy Tail."

"FAIRY TAIL!?" Lucy exclaimed, "You mean that group of misfits, nobodies, and troublemakers?"

In a swift, fast motion, Natsu tackled Lucy to the round. He pinned her on her back with her arms above her head while straddling her hips. He leaned in close, their breaths intertwining. Lucy's expression was full of shock and confusion and Natsu's pure rage. "Don't you ever, ever! Insult Fairy Tail, or its members again." His eyes burning holes into her head.

"But they just cause mischief and problems for the supreme council." Lucy tried to look fierce, but truth be told, the fire in Natsu's eyes frightened her.

"Believe it or not we help people. People that are being abused and taken advantage of. Yeah maybe we cause trouble for that stupid council, but they deserve it. The way they treat less fortunate and the poor is unfair and makes me sick." Natsu's voice was strong and firm, but yet very caring.

Lucy took in every word he said. _People abused and taken advantage of?_ Unfortunately the way Lucy runs her happy, fair kingdom isn't how the whole country is run. The supreme council, members from each region in one council, are in charge of all decisions and some, usually, aren't beneficially to the lower class. Lucy looked at him for a few seconds, then said, "Well I very well cant change my opinion, or the way I see some one without being properly introduced to them myself, now can I?"

Natsu stared back at her and with a toothy grin said, "Good. `Cause you're gonna meet them!"

She smiled. _He's an odd one. That's for sure._ Her smile dropped and she finally realized the position they were in. Lucy's face turned fifty shades of red. "Get off you pervert!" she yelled.

Natsu examined the situation himself and blushed. He got off, scratching his head, "Sorry about that, hehehe."

 **Lucy POV**

After that embarrassing moment we started walking again. It was a long walk and we were both quiet. I was still thinking about what just happened; I guess maybe he was too. They way Natsu defended Fairy Tail showed he must really love it, and that made me feel bad for the things I said. _I won't apologize until I meet them myself._ I looked up at Natsu, he was in front of me walking straight and tall. I started fiddling with my dress, or what was left of it. My clothes had been completely disheveled after Natsu and I's fight. A whole sleeve was gone, making my rather large bust more noticeable, which I wasn't exactly happy about. My chest plate was gone. And the gloves were more like scraps. I've never shown so much skin before and it made me feel vulgar.

"We're here." Natsu said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up seeing a massive, pagoda looking building. I hurried next to Natsu as we approached the doors. He opened them and smiled at me. "Well Lucy, welcome to Fairy Ta-"

"IDIOT!" A strong, yet feminine voice yelled, and the next thing I knew I was on my back with a crushing weight on top of me.

"Oops."

 **INSIDE FAIRY TAIL MOMENTS AGO**

 **Normal POV**

"What do you mean you ate it!?" An angry, scarlet haired beauty said.

"I didn't know it was yours, I swear! I just saw it on the bar and thought it was up for grabs. I`m sorry!" A gruff looking, but extremely scared man with piercings said, "Please, Erza, I didn't mean to!"

"You should have asked before eating it!" Erza said, cracking her gauntlet covered knuckles.

"I know, I know, if it makes you feel any better it wasn't that good." He panicked, Erza's glare increased.

"All strawberry cake is good you, you…IDIOT!" with one powerful punch he was sent flying threw the recently opened doors and onto a poor, blonde beauty.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed.

"Oops," said Erza she ran over to the girl and grabbd the man off her, lifting him high, "See! Look what you've done, Gajeel!"

"ME?!"

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu rushed over and helped her up. This gained the attention of Erza and Gajeel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, brushing herself off.

"Good. Come on lets go inside." He said and they walked in with a confused Erza and Gajeel close behind.

 **Natsu POV**

 _Great. I try to show Lucy Fairy Tail isn't bad and Gajeel gets thrown on top of her. Nice first impression guys._ I look around and everything seems pretty normal, well as normal as Fairy Tail can be. A fight breaks out nest to us and I see Lucy get close to me and grab my arm. I tense up at first, but then I see her face, mesmerized and nervous at the same time. I smile, _Cute._

"Ehem." I turn to see Erza looking at me. "Natsu, you're back! Ummm who's your friend?"

"Oh this is-"

"I am Lucy Michelle Heartfilia, Queen of Crocus, the Kingdom of Flowers. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintence." Lucy interrupted.

Everyone went quiet. Erza's jaw dropped and she turned pale.

"WHAT?!"

 **Lucy POV**

After I introduced myself everyone was shocked. A short, old, balding man approached me.

"Um uh, hello your majesty, I am Makarov, the master of this guild, may I ask to what we owe the pleasure?" he said with a smile.

He seems kind. I smile and reply, "I am here with Natsu, Makarov and no need to worry I'm not part of the Supreme Council." Everyone seemed to let out a breath, or sigh in relief, "But I do not fully know what this guild is about, I've only heard rumors, most not very kind." I said,

"Well your majesty, I know how your kingdom is run and if I'm as good a judge of character as I think I am, than I believe you will like this guild," he said.

I looked at his smiling face, a little taken aback. I turned to Natsu, whom was also smiling. Everyone in the guild was smiling. I faced Makarov again and with a smile of my own said, "Yes, I believe I will as well."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi. So stuff happened that I couldn't control and I couldn't post anything but I still tried to write a little bit so sorry for the wait. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy POV**

"You sound like a very strong queen your majesty, I would love to get the chance to spar with you." Said Erza

"And I you Erza, but please just call me Lucy. No need for formalities." I said. After the introductions, Natsu went to change and is currently fighting an ice wizard named Gray…who is in his underwear. I went to the bar with Erza and met Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, and the barmaid Mirajane Strauss. They all seem so lovely and unique.

"Excuse me Mirajane, I don't suppose you have spare clothes that I could wear? I'm still wearing what I wore after my fight with Natsu."

"Oh my! Of course Lucy! Come right this way, and also, call me Mira, its what everyone calls me." She said with a sweet smile. I nodded and followed her into a back room.

 **Mira POV**

I led Lucy to the storage room and opened the door so she could go in first. When she walked in front of me I got a good look at her back; horrible burns all over her, "Oh my goodness! Lucy you're hurt! Your back is completely burned!"

"Yeah I know. Don't worry though I'm fine." She said trying to reassure me, but I saw through her act.

"No Lucy, let me take you to Wendy so she can tend to your wounds."

"Wendy?" she asked.

 _That's right, they haven't met yet,_ "Yes she's a sky dragon slayer, and specializes in healing magic."

"But I really don't want to trouble anyone, or make a scene."

"Don't be silly Lucy." I grabbed her hand and we went back to the bar. I scoped around and saw a little cute, blue haired girl talking to a strong, young boy. _How cute! They're on a date!_ I smiled, but unfortunately I would have to interrupt them. We walked over to the table where they were conversing. "Oh Wendy! I'm sorry to bother you and Romeo on your date, but I have a patient for you." Both of them turned bright red. _Adorable!_

"M-MIRA!" they both said in unison, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Whatever you say, but still I need you to help Lucy here."

"Oh of course." She said.

 **Lucy POV**

Mira guided me to two young teens. _This is the sky dragon slayer?! She's just a child._

"Hi, I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you miss Lucy."

I looked at her and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Wendy."

"Let's go to the infirmary and take a look at your wounds. Follow me." She said and took my hand.

"Lucy, I'm gonna go back to the bar. Come find me when you're done so we can get you a new outfit." Mira said.

"Alright Mira!" I said and we went up to the second floor. _I haven't been up here yet._ I saw out of the corner of my eye a large, blonde man, with a scar over his right eye. I smiled at him, but I received a glare in return. I guess not all Fairy Tail members are smiles. We kept walking until we walked into a white room with many beds.

"Lucy why don't you sit down and remove your clothes while I get some medicine," says Wendy and goes off to a closet. I do as she says, but when I remove the last article I feel a sharp, excruciating pain by my right shoulder blade.

"Ahh!"

"Lucy, are you alright?" Wendy shouts, "Oh no! Lucy your back! Its worse that I thought, lie down on your stomach."

 **Wendy POV**

Lucy's back is severely burned, 3rd degree if I had to guess. There's also a deep gash that goes under her right shoulder blade. I instantly grab the disinfectant. She's had these wounds for I while, I can tell, and they need to be cleaned stat, "Okay this might sting a little, Lucy." Right as I apply it she jumps up. _I won't be able to apply it properly if she doesn't keep still._

"Ahh!" she screams.

"Lucy, please, you need to keep still!"

 **DOWN IN THE MAIN HALL**

 **Normal POV**

Currently involved in his afternoon brawl with Gray, Natsu punches the ice wizard with extreme force, sending him flying into a nearby table, "HAHA! I'm the winner! Alright!" he cheers enthusiastically.

Suddenly Wendy bursts out of the infirmary with an urgent look on her face, "Natsu, Gray, Erza! I need your help! Lucy's in pain and I need to tend to her wounds, but I cant hold her down!" she shouts. Natsu runs over to her with Erza and Gray close behind. Natsu held down Lucy's shoulders, avoiding the gash, and Gray and Erza held down her legs. Wendy carefully started to clean the wound, while Lucy gritted her teeth, trying to keep in her screams. After about a half a hour she finished and bandaged Lucy's shoulder. Lastly, using her sky magic, Wendy healed the burns that marked Lucy's back, "Okay Lucy, I think you should stay up here and rest for a little bit, I'll get your clothes form Mira. Erza, Natsu, Gray, thank you for your help." Said Wendy as she left the room.

"Thank you Wendy." Lucy said.

Erza walked over to Lucy to pull the covers over her, she blushed slightly when she saw she was half naked, "Lucy, feel better okay?" she said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Lucy just relax and get well." Gray said and exited the infirmary with Erza.

 **Natsu POV**

This is all my fault. Our first fight…I took it too far. I looked at the blonde beauty as she lay peacefully on the bed. I sat down next to her and took her small, soft hand in my large, ruff one. Her golden brown eyes look up at me.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi," I said, but couldn't share the smile and I guess she noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." I said without making eye contact.

"For what?"

"I did this to you, I took our fight too seriously-"

"I would have been offended if you didn't" she slowly sat up wrapping the blanket around her," Natsu when we first met we were enemies, so you should have fought you hardest. I don't blame you for this, besides its not even that bad!" she said and gave me a wink.

I smiled, "Okay, Lucy. Thanks."

We just sat there gazing into each other's eyes, unaware that I was still holding her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I've had the idea for chapter 5 for a while now I just didn't have the time to type it up and everything. Fortunately I am on break for a festival so I got out early and got to write it! And for the guest that reviewed Unexpected Partners (thank you for the review) asking about the kingdom, I go over that in this chapter, I hope y'all like it! I don't own FairyTail.**

 **Normal POV**

"M-M-M-MIRA!" Lucy exclaimed as she gazed at the outfit Mira had provided her, she wore a V-neck, purple tank top with a pair of dangerously short shorts and her hair was tied in two small ponytails on the sides of her head, "I don't think I can go out like this! I'm practically wearing nothing!"

"Oh nonsense Lucy, you look great." Mira smirked, "Hot even." Lucy blushed 50 shades of red. She didn't reply, instead she look at herself. She did indeed look hot. _I wonder if Natsu would like this? Wait why do i care if he would like it!?_ "Ya know Lucy, Natsu is still outside at the bar...why don't you bring him a drink and show him your new outfit!"

"W-What? But you're the barmaid and why should I show him my outfit?" She said a little flustered.

"BECAUSE, you two would make such a cute couple! I can see the way he looks at you Lucy." Mira said.

"The way he looks at...me?" Mira nodded and started to push a somewhat dreamy Lucy out of the closet and behind the bar. The guildhall was a raucous. The members were fighting and furniture was flying.

Mira gave Lucy a drink, "Here Lucy, it's a Fire Whiskey, Natsu's favorite."

"Okay...Hey Mira are you sure about this?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Yep." she replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh, well okay then."

 **Lucy POV**

As maneuvered my way through countless guild members to get to the pink haired man, who was sitting down laughing at someone getting hit with a chair, I realized different glances were being thrown my way. _Damnit Mira, I knew I shouldn't have worn this._ I was getting closer to him getting nervous. My palms were becoming moist from sweat. Just three yards away. I stopped and gazed at him, his tan skin smooth, yet strong. His pink locks in a put together mess. His strong jawline...when did he become this handsome? Was he always like this? Right in front of him now. He stopped laughing and looked at me, I saw his onyx eyes widen and I could tell his breath hitched. He looked at me up and down and smirked. _Bump, Bump._ My heart skipped a beat.

"Looks like Mira hooked you up, you look nice." He said, his voice deep and kind.

"...Huh, Oh! Yeah she did. It's definitely different than from what I'm used to that's for sure." I said.

"Yeah sorry, you probably would be more comfortable in some ball gown right." He said. What's that supposed to mean? I can't handle revealing clothes?

"Actually. I kinda like the change. It feels good to live a little ya know." I said. His eyes widened and then he nodded and glanced at the glass in my hand.

"Hey is that a Fire Whiskey? Did Mira send you to give that to me? Thanks." he said and started to reach out for the glass. Honestly I had forgotten it was in my hand. _Change._ I looked at the glass. _Don't think about it too much._ In one gulp I swallowed the whole drink _._ It burned. Bad. But I didn't show any pain. A pleasurable buzz was the only thing that remained from it.

I saw Natsu gaping at what I just did. I smirked, "Ahh, that wasn't bad!"

"L-Luce...That was awesome!" He cheered, "I didn't think there would be anyone else besides me that could handle a Fire Whiskey!"

"Hell yeah! All right Lucy! I say we have a drinking contest!" yelled Cana adjusting her barrel of beer.

"A drinking contest? I don't know Cana…" I might have made a mistake.

"Don't back out now Luce." Natsu said slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok sounds fun." Fun...I don't remember the last time I had fun, "Everything is so different here than it was in the kingdom." I said with a slight smile. People were cheering and smiling getting ready for the contest when I heard a loud, condescending scoff. I turned to look at the upper level; it was the blonde haired man with lightning scar. He was scrutinizing me with a scowl on his face. Everyone stopped and looked at the same man I was. I stood my ground, shoulders back, and met his gaze, "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know is there? You don't know either, do you? 'Cause you just left; you left your kingdom, your subordinates, and you subjects to fix the mess you and Natsu made. And to do what? Have fun?" He said standing up. He's right. I did just leave. They probably think I'm dead. I left them in a state of misery. Realization hit me like a brick wall. My legs felt weak and I slowly sat down, eyes wide, not able to meet the man's eyes.

"Shut up Laxus! That's not fair! I'm the one who took her from Crocus!" yelled Natsu anger obviously building up in him.

"And yet she's still here." Laxus said.

"That's because she's helping me find-"

"Natsu stop," I said, "He's right, no matter how you look at it I abandoned my kingdom. And I don't deserve to be having fun, I have duties and responsibilities I have to live up to and what I'm doing is immature and childish." I should be trying to get back as soon as I can, but this place, it has this aura that makes one just want to join and take part of whatever they're doing.

"Lucy…" Nastu said.

"I think I need some air." I said and walked out, not waiting for a response.

 _I wonder how they are doing…_

 **BACK AT CROCOS**

A tall man with hair as white as snow stood on a balcony observing a city in the midst of being rebuilt. His gaze shifted to the sky. _Miss Lucy...where are you?_

 **FLASHBACK: DAY AFTER NASTU'S ATTACK**

 **Normal POV**

"This is inconceivable! How is it the queen has just up and vanished? No note, no clues, no-...body." Loke cringed at the thought of his queen and friend dead somewhere beyond their borders. No one had been able to find her since the attack. After the massive explosion heard, and seen, by many, the fighting stopped and it was silent.

"Shut up Loke! That idiot isn't dead! She's too damn stupid to die that easily!" Aquarius exclaimed. Though she put on a tough face, everyone knows how long Aquarius and Lucy had been together, she is just as worried about her as everyone else, "If anything I would say Queen Lucy has been kidnapped by our attackers."

"I'm sorry, but who are our attackers?"

"Yeah we haven't figured event that much out!"

"When are we sending a rescue team out?"

"You imbecile we don't even know where to look let alone have the resources to do that now in our current state of crisis!"

"I can find Lucy's body anywhere!"

It was complete chaos without their queen there to lead them. No one knew what to do. Should they focus on rebuilding? Start looking for Lucy? Announce her death? Constant arguing and questions were being asked and yelled.

"SILENCE!" A loud, thundering voice was heard over all of them. Everyone turned to see Capricorn standing firm while looking at the large map of the kingdom sprawled across the council table. He looked up at everyone, "Before Miss Lucy went out to battle so everyone could escape, she pulled me over to talk to me," he paused, "she said if that anything happened to her I would take over in her absence." Gasps were heard and murmurs filled the crowd. "Regretfully, I do not see it in the kingdom's best interest to go out and find the queen at this moment. I believe we should focus on the rebuilding, so that when Miss Lucy does return she won't have to worry about the townspeople."

"What about the attacker?" asked Loke, "I want to find them and get the chance to beat their faces in for touching my queen."

"All in do time," said Capricorn, "believe me I want just as much to eradicate them and send them to hell for putting Crocus and Miss Lucy through this, but keeping a level head is the best thing we can do right now." He had a stern scowl plastered on his face and everyone could tell he was seething with anger. Capricorn usually has a stoic facade, so him to show his fury was surprising and frightening. "Does everyone understand the game plan and what we all have to do?" Everyone nodded determined to do whatever they can to help, "Good," he said and raised his right fist, "For the Queen!"

"For the Queen!" They shouted in unison.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **Capricorn POV**

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a woman with long blue hair and a hard, stern face. "Aquarius, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were holding up." She replied.

"Oh, I'm fine...just worried I suppose. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Capricorn, you are doing a good job looking over the kingdom, I thought you should know that. And Lucy...she will return to us."

He looked at her and turned back to the sky, "I pray you are right Aquarius."

 **BACK AT FAIRYTAIL**

 **Natsu POV**

I walked out of the guildhall in to the crisp, dusk air. It had been an hour since Lucy walked out. I wanted to go after her but Gramps didn't let me, he said she needed time to think. But I need to be near her, inhale her sweet strawberry scent, and run my fingers through her golden tresses.

I sniffed around catching her scent instantly. I looked up and climbed the building to the top to see her sitting down looking at the sunset. Her knees pulled to her chest. I walked over to her sitting next to her. She didn't acknowledge my presence just kept looking at the sun. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied, "I'm sorry I just up and left I...I needed to think."

"No don't worry I just wanted to check up on you, you've been out here for a while."

"Oh? Yes I guess I have, haven't I."

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"My kingdom and my life before I came here." she said, "I need to tell them I'm still alive, but...I don't plan on going back yet. I still have to help you find Igneel."

"I'm glad you haven't changed your mind." I said feeling relief, "If you want we can send them."

"Really! That's great! I have a lot I have to say to them and I have to thank them too. Thank you Natsu." she said turning to me; her dough brown eyes meeting mine; the wind blowing her hair around. I blushed at her beauty. Slowly and hesitantly I took a stray hair and put it behind her ear. Her cheeks became rosie pink.

I smiled, "Of course, no problem."

 **Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Message To Readers

**Hello all! This is just a little note to everyone who has been reading Unexpected Partners: I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I really don't get a lot, but I do have readers making my story one of their Favs (which I love), so if those readers could also put add input on chapters, or the whole story that would be great. Just tell me what you like, what you don't, or any suggestions because I will take everything into consideration. I don't have any new ideas for my next chapter yet, so if you have something in mind post a review and if I like it I'll message you. A special thanks to MarSofTheGalaxies for always reviewing and helping me out with ideas. I'm not asking for much, just your opinion. Thank you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **roseclayton**


End file.
